1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle and, more particularly, to an apparatus for attaching an accessory to a bicycle.
2. Related Prior Art
There are various bags such as knapsacks, shoulder bags and hand bags. It is generally inconvenient and dangerous for a rider to carry a knapsack, a shoulder bag or a hand bag.
A rider may tie a bag to a luggage carrier of a bicycle. However, the rider might lose the bag while turning, since the bicycle is tilted, and the area of the luggage carrier is small. The rider has to pay attention to the bag tied to the luggage carrier while turning. This is a distracting and dangerous practice.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,327 is a conventional apparatus for carrying luggage on a bicycle. The conventional apparatus includes a bag 50 for containing the luggage, a fixing plate 10 secured to the bag 50, a clipping plate, a pin 40 for pivotally connecting the clipping plate to the fixing plate 10 and a spring 20 for closing the fixing plate 10 and the clipping plate. Thus, the fixing plate 10 and the clipping plate together form a clamp for clamping a rear rod 611 of a backseat 61 installed on the bicycle. As the bicycle is ridden, the bag 50 pivots about the rear rod 611. That is, the bag 50 rattles on the backseat 61. Hence, the fixing plate 10 and the clipping plate could be opened and disengaged from the rear rod 611 so that the bag 50 could be removed from the backseat 61.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.